On-site service technicians generally carry storage belts, bags, and/or trays for storing and transporting tools often used throughout the work day. Such a storage and transport device aids a technician in both transporting such tools between work sites, as well as having the tools readily accessible when needed.
One drawback associated with known storage trays, however, is that they do not have covers/lids and thus are exposed at the top. Consequently, tools stored therein can fall out during transport. Similarly, where liquid is in the tray, the liquid may spill out during transport. Additionally, the contents stored within the tray are not protected from the outside environment, such as, for example, from wind, rain or snow.
Another drawback associated with known trays is that they are not easily stackable. This is due, in part, to a handle fixedly protruding from the tray. Accordingly, it is generally challenging for a technician to store multiple trays in a limited spaced, such as for example, in the trunk of a car or van. Additionally, the poor stackability of known trays makes it more difficult to transport multiple trays together, and often requires carrying each tray with one hand or carrying trays one by one.